


One Last Time

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: All Baekhyun wanted was one last time - for that last morning to come, and bring his happiness back.





	One Last Time

_  With the music in his ears, he let his feet retrace the usual steps - steps so familiar in two so different ways. _

_  Once upon a time, they had led to a house of happiness. _

_  Now, they were just a part of a routine, leading right by the house nowadays echoing with emptiness. _

_  Today, though, there was a figure suddenly walking ahead of him, shortly before the house. A figure with a guitar case on his back, with too long legs and the same strange hoodies. A figure so achingly familiar… His fingers itched to reach out and pull the figure to a stop. _

_  To see if the dull pain in his heart would finally stop, to answer all of the questions that had bothered him for so long now. _

 

 They met for the first time at a party, like so many do. Common friends meant same parties, but this was the first time they saw each other.

 “I think I can recognize at least five constellations in your eyes.”

 Park Chanyeol was quite the cheesy boy, but Byun Baekhyun did not mind. Rather the opposite; Baekhyun loved each and every silly thing Chanyeol would tell him, always with such a bright smile. Yes, Baekhyun thought that Chanyeol’s smile shone brighter than all of the millions of stars Chanyeol claimed lived in Baekhyun’s sparkling eyes, but Baekhyun only whispered these things in Chanyeol’s ears at three in the morning, when their fingers dug into flesh and teeth marked skin, notes of love blooming in blue and red.

 Spring was slowly unfolding into summer, but their romance was anything but slow. Their first kiss exploded with fireworks, burning away everything between them, and they were lost as soon as their lips touched.

 So many nights were spent in Chanyeol’s apartment, wrapped in each other’s arms in the bed, or out on the balcony and drinking wine whilst laughing over how amazing life was. Chanyeol would play on his guitar as Baekhyun would sing and dance, until they once more ended up falling into each other, telling without words their feelings.

 When summer finally came around, they were so deep in each other that you could barely tell where one ended and the other began. Car trips took them out of the city and into the forests, where they spent their time bathing in chilly lakes and making love amongst the flowers, watching the sun be exchanged for the stars. Singing to the radio and wandering hands became the norm for them, their every-day nothing less but loving each other.

 “Did you know that lovebirds flying in circles means never-ending love?”

 Yet another thing Baekhyun did not know, but believed fully in, as he snuggled against Chanyeol’s warmth on the blanket.

 But like every year, autumn followed summer, and like everything green, their relationship began to wither and fall apart. Difference in opinion, a thing that had never been there before. Values that did not match up, which they had not previously known.

 Because Baekhyun dreamed of  _ more _ . More than this same and sure hometown city life, more than the familiar faces. But that was not something Chanyeol desired. Chanyeol had his life and friends, all of his routines and familiarity, and he was happy just where he was.

 “You have everything you need here, why are you so greedy for more?”

 Baekhyun did not have an answer to that, all he knew was that he needed to go and see what more there was. He had everything he thought he could ever need, but what if there was more? What if there was more that he did not know, and was missing out on? He needed to make sure there was no more, and not until then would he be able to finally let go of the restlessness, and settle down.

 So many nights that could have been spent with airy gasps and strangled moans were instead spent with raised voices and annoyed sighs. Shouts replaced the singing as habit, until everything crumbled and became cold and distant.

 “Please… I know we can fix this, just give us a chance!”

 But Baekhyun was unsure if they could ever get back to what they had had, or if they simply burned out too quickly. They said the brighter the star, the shorter the life of it, and maybe that was them. Maybe they used all of their hydrogen too quickly, and now they were close to their supernova explosion which would leave only a black hole behind.

 In the end, Chanyeol was the catalyst to their end. Baekhyun might have been apprehensive,  _ scared _ , to take that last step into the abyss, tethering on the edge for a while too long, but it ended up not mattering. Because in the end, Chanyeol was the one who closed his eyes and stepped out. It had all been adding up, and Baekhyun knew that, until Chanyeol could not take it anymore, and left.

 Finally, Baekhyun was free to do whatever he wanted, and a good reason to do so. But somehow, nothing felt as good, or tasted as vivid anymore. Everything turned rather dull, even the sparkling big city lights. Ironically, it did not take Baekhyun long to realize that the big city could not offer him anything after all, and just a little longer before he was back in his hometown city yet again.

 And when he finally found his courage to see Chanyeol again, his heart broke for a second time.

 Another person was dancing to Chanyeol’s song. Another person drank Chanyeol’s wine and laughed at Chanyeol’s cheesy lines. Another person watched the stars with Chanyeol, and slept in Chanyeol’s arms. Another person had taken Baekhyun’s place in Chanyeol’s life, and Baekhyun was now lost and alone in the cold winter’s night as the frost layered over his heart.

 So many times, Baekhyun closed his eyes to hear Chanyeol’s laugh once more. It did not ring as clear in his memory, but it was all he had now. So many times, Baekhyun would close his eyes and kiss another pair of lips, pretend they were fuller and sweeter, pretend he was Chanyeol’s yet again.

 Praying for that last morning to come and bring him out of his eternal night, show that it had all been a horrible nightmare. and that he was still safe with Chanyeol’s heartbeat beneath his palm, Chanyeol’s breath against his hair.

 

_  Gradually, he began to slow down, until he came to a stop, as the figure kept walking further and further away from him. Closing his eyes, he did not see the figure turn and head through the door, disappearing yet again. _

_  Just the knowledge hurt as bad as it had the first time Chanyeol had disappeared out of Baekhyun’s life, and Baekhyun knew it would never cease. With the music in his ears and the tears running down his cheeks, Baekhyun began to walk again, walking past his happiness, as the black hole kept swallowing his brightness and steal the stars in his eyes. _

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, like all my stories written in the middle of the night during my visits at mom's, but is this really the end?


End file.
